La Concubina
by Ginko-chan's Sugar Content
Summary: Él le hará una propuesta, que ella no podrá rechazar. "—¿Us-usted también desea que yo sea su mujerzuela…? —preguntó completamente descorazonada, tan bajito que él apenas pudo escucharla, si no fuera por lo afinado que tenía aquel sentido. —Para nada Hinata. Quiero que seas mi concubina." [AU] (mundo ninja, tiempos medievales) Madara/Hinata. Fic corto de 5 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**"La Concubina"**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto M.**

Precaución: Lenguaje y contenido fuerte. Hinata tiene 17 años en la historia, mientras que Madara 27.

Sumario: 'Él le hará una propuesta, que ella no podrá rechazar.' [AU], mundo ninja en tiempos medievales. Madara/Hinata. Fic corto de 5 capítulos.

* * *

El líder del Clan Uchiha observaba con gran atención al del Clan Hyūga mientras éste firmaba los últimos documentos que sellaban el pacto acordado entre ambos clanes.

—Me alegra que las cosas se hayan resuelto sin mucha dificultad Uchiha —declaró finalmente Hiashi gravemente, marcando la esquina del papel en tinta roja con su sello personal.

—A mi también me da gusto que...— comenzó Madara, pero se sintió interrumpido cuando escuchó un toque suave en la puerta de la oficina del Hyūga.

—¡Adelante! —anunció Hiashi con molestia.

—Di-disculpe la interrupción, chichi-ue, pero Nisshu-obasama me pidió que le si-sirviera el té…—habló dulcemente una chica desde la puerta corrediza que en nada se parecía al Hyūga mayor, excepto por los ojos pálidos característicos de su Clan.

—Le dices a Nisshu-obasama, que cuando tengo invitados importantes no quiero que me interrumpan— le aclaró el padre con severidad.

—Yo-yo lo si-siento mucho, no…

—Espera, ya que estas aquí, — y le indicó con un gesto de manos a que les sirviera.

Madara vio a la niña entrar nerviosamente con la bandeja de bambú, observó de soslayo que la atención de Hiashi sequía en los papeles, y se dedicó a observarla abiertamente.

Era hermosa. Poseía una tez pálida de rasgos finos con un ligero rubor, y el pelo muy negro y largo destellaba reflejos azules cuando algunos rayos de sol colados por la ventana circular incidían en su cabello.

Su mirada se mantenía baja, y a él se le antojaba que lo mirara, pero ella aparentando serenidad e ignorándolo, continuaba con su labor de colocar las tazas a cada ocupante del cuarto. Fue entonces que, cuando ella removió ligeramente la manga de su kimono para que no le estorbara mientras vertía el líquido humeante, descubriendo así algo de su frágil muñeca, a Madara se le ocurrió que ni la puta más codiciada del distrito rojo podría haber hecho algo tan erótico.

Él se movió, chocando con ella _accidentalmente_. Ella lo vio finalmente, y su carita se puso tan roja que él pensó que le saldrían humo por las orejas. Madara sonrió satisfecho.

—Hyūga, veo que te tenías bien guardado lo mejor de tu clan.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, y sacó la vista de sus papeles para ver que el Uchiha lo miraba con suspicacia.

—Hinata vete —dijo firme.

La niña tembló, y se disculpó con un tartamudeo que a Madara ya se le hacía adorable.

—Co-con permiso.

Una vez fuera, el líder de los Hyūgas continuó:

—Ella no es parte del trato.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —preguntó molesto el Uchiha.

—Eso es un asunto privado. Te di mi palabra que daría en matrimonio a tus soldados elegidos lo mejor de mi clan, mujeres con pasados intachables —replicó el Hyūga con fastidio.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Pero que puede tener tan tachable tu hija? —porque a Madara sí que le gustaba meter el dedo hasta lo último.

—Mi hija Hinata fue deshonrada, y eso es algo que no voy a discutir contigo, —respondió cortante Hiashi ya irritado, dando fin al asunto.

 _Ahhh_ , ya se imaginaba él algo semejante. _No por nada la tenía bien escondida, con lo linda y rica que está_.

 _Era una pena_ , pensó el hombre, _a Itachi seguramente le hubiese gustado la niña,_ y se preguntó con curiosidad, quién habría tenido los cojones de aprovecharse de la hija del alto líder del Clan Hyūga.

.

.

.

A Madara aquel tema lo había dejado algo vejado. A pesar de la lujuria con que la había vacilado –ni que fuera un santo –a él jamás se le habría ocurrido desprestigiarla. Su propio Clan tenía leyes bien estrictas respecto a jovencitas solteras, y ay de quien se atreviera a una falta de respeto con una doncella Uchiha.

Estaba acostado en el futón de la habitación de huéspedes que se le había asignado, mientras apreciaba las nalgas de una sirvienta Hyūga.

—Dime Natsu, ¿qué hay con la hija de Hiashi?

—¿A qué se refiere Uchiha-sama? —respondió sumisa la mujer, semidesnuda, mientras doblaba unas sábanas.

El la agarró súbito por la cola, —no te hagas la ingenua conmigo Natsu —y la sujetó por la cintura, pegándole la espalda a su pecho fornido y desnudo.

—De-de veras no sé...Uchiha-sama, —gimió de placer, y él se dedicó a toquetearle la entrepierna.

—A que si sabes… ustedes tienen ojos que lo ven todo.

—Ahh...a Hiaahh-shi sama, no le gusta que se ha-ah-ble de eso, —gimoteó quejumbrosa.

El la soltó, y ella se quejó.

—¡Espera! ¿Me prometes que no dirás nada? —le dijo melosa. Se había excitado y la habían dejado a medias.

—¿Me viste cara de chismoso? —dijo molesto.

—No no, es que...Hikaru-sama, el padre de Hiashi-sama... — ella suspiró con tedio, —tiene demencia senil. Un día se imaginó en su locura que la niña era su esposa… dicen que es la imagen viva de la difunta, y se aprovechó de la pobrecita… nada, que no le hizo mucho. Qué tanto le iba a hacer ese viejo loco con erección disfuncional. Pero la manoseó y la dejó sangrando y traumatizada… Así habrá tratado a la difunta esposa, —comentó para sí con un escalofrío.

Natsu sí que era una cotilla, Madara no pensó que iba a obtener tantos detalles.

—Aaah... y ¿qué piensa hacer Hiashi con ella?

—No sé, pero creo que ni él mismo lo sabe… Aunque no lo demuestre mucho, él la quiere. Por eso no se la ha dado a ningún viejo verde, y mira que ya varios de la casa principal se la han pedido.

Madara se recostó en el futón, pensativo.

—¿Porque me pregunta Uchiha-sama...acaso le gusta la niña Hinata?

—¿Te pondrías celosa si te digo que sí? —respondió, le gustaba ser cabrón.

—Claro que no, la niña es muy hermosa. Todos podemos apreciarlo...es que, aquí todos la queremos. Me refiero a la rama secundaria, ella es muy bondadosa con nosotros... solo quiero pedirle que no le dé problemas.

El Uchiha la agarró fuerte y se la acopló encima, le subió la yukata mal puesta y se bajó los pantalones. La mujer lo montó, y comenzó a mecerse sobre él, ya acostumbrada a los deseos rudos del hombre bajo ella.

—Y dime Natsu, que veo que te gusta acaballar mucho este Uchiha, ¿que acaso aquí los Hyūgas no tienen verga que valga? —ronroneó Madara, ayudándole a bambolear con fuerzas las caderas de la mujer sobre él.

—Ah-ah-ah-ah...no se crea cosas Madara-sama...— jadeó la mujer arrebatada de placer.

.

.

.

Los preparativos de las bodas estaban ultimados. Las seis bodas acordadas ocurrirían al día siguiente en la residencia Hyūga. Tres jovencitas Uchiha con tres hombres Hyūga, y viceversa.

A Madara le dio algo de pena con las chicas de su Clan. Si Natsu era a tener cuenta, los Hyūga eran bien malos en la cama. Pero bueno, a decir verdad a el que más le daba. Lo que le interesaba era el acuerdo de paz que se había pactado entre ambos clanes. Aquello le proporcionaría la estabilidad necesaria para establecer su clan como uno de prestigio en la tierra del fuego.

Por otro lado, no se sacaba a la niña Hyūga de la cabeza, ni siquiera con las dura folladas que le daba a Natsu. La había visto un par de veces más en los días sucesivos, pero ella poseía una habilidad increíble de escurrirse y evitar pasar por su lado. Al parecer la había intimidado bastante aquella tarde en que la conoció, y sonrió con sorna.

Caminaba silencioso por un pasillo que daba a un jardín interior, cuando escuchó una voz femenina quejarse.

—Por favor, Tokuma-san, suélteme, —él la reconoció enseguida.

—No hasta que me digas que sí, —escuchó la voz forzada de un joven.

—Yo ya le di-dije que no, por favor Tokuma-san…

—Que no entiendes que nadie te querrá como yo te quiero, si decides ser mi mujer, yo te protegeré y…—Madara entrecerró los ojos cabreado, parado frente a la puerta de donde provenían las voces.

—A mi nada me protege en este clan, pero si usted no me suelta, yo gritaré. Yo no quiero ser su mujerzuela, —él se sintió orgulloso de ella, y con las mismas abrió de un portazo la frágil puerta corrediza.

Ambos jóvenes saltaron del susto, y el Uchiha la vio sentada en el piso, recostada contra un armario, asustada, mientras que el hombre arrodillado frente a ella la tenía agarrada por los hombros, acosándola.

—Piérdete, —ordenó sin titubeo.

El joven, molesto de haber sido interrumpido, se levantó diciéndole:

—¿A usted que le importa? Le recomiendo que se…

No pudo continuar. Madara sin mucha afectación, ni esfuerzo, lo agarró del cuello de la yukata, lo arrastró unos pasos y lo tiró fuera al pequeño jardín, como si de un perro se tratara.

—No me gusta repetirme dos veces. Y te aconsejo que te largues, si no quieres que esto se ponga feo ahora mismo.

—Uchiha-sama, por favor, eso no es necesario, yo…

Él la hizo callar con un gesto, y se viró hacia el joven con suma calma, arqueando una ceja en reto. Este lo miraba furioso, sucio de tierra y plantas, aun caído en el vergel. Madara lo vio pararse y marcharse con la dignidad Hyūga herida, balbuceando maldiciones.

—No-no tenía que hacer eso… gracias, —dijo finalmente la muchachita con un hilo de voz, una vez que el joven Hyūga había desaparecido, y dándole la espalda para sacar unas herramientas de jardinería del armario donde hacía unos momentos la tenían acorralada.

—¿Y esto, es todos los días? —cuestionó disgustado, pero la chica enfocándose con sus cosas, trató de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, al Uchiha nadie lo ignoraba.

—Te hice una pregunta Hinata, —le advirtió, y ella tembló.

—No… bueno si...no, a veces.

—Entonces sí, ¿quieres que le dé una paliza? — sonrió socarrón.

—¡NO! Por favor, no tiene que hacer eso, — le respondió alarmada, aun sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

El hombre se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso.

—Estoy buscando unas tijeras de podar… sé que las puse por aquí, pero no las encuentro —la chica, hecha un manojo de nervios, no se daba cuenta que las tenía frente a ella.

—¿Te doy miedo? — le preguntó con descaro, sabiendo la respuesta.

No ayudó cuando le sujetó un mechón de pelos y se lo llevó al rostro, inhalando su aroma. Su cabello olía al mismo cielo.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Hinata?

—Diecisiete...cumplo dieciocho en unos meses Uchiha-sama... ¿qué es lo que usted desea de mí?

Y Madara sonrió satisfecho, gustándole mucho su pequeña muestra de arrojo. Eso significaba que no estaba del todo rota.

—Seré directo contigo Hyūga Hinata, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Si no estuviera casado te haría mi esposa.

Ella miró al suelo, y él advirtió como los hombros se le caían y una lágrima rodaba por su hermoso rostro.

—¿Us-usted también desea que yo sea su mujerzuela…? —preguntó completamente descorazonada, tan bajito que él apenas pudo escucharla, si no fuera por lo afinado que tenía aquel sentido.

—Para nada Hinata. Quiero que seas mi concubina.

Él quiso acariciarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó. El respiró hondo y continuó:

—Por lo que puedo ver, aquí no respetan a Hiashi. Te tratan como un trapo y tu familia es tan chapada a la antigua que no pueden dejar pasar por visto lo que te hizo el viejo. Créeme Hinata, que me hubiera casado contigo, pase lo que haya pasado, pero mi estatus es algo que no puedo cambiar. Tu padre no sabe qué hacer contigo, y lo más probable es que te dé como _mujerzuela_ a algún amigo, cuando se quede sin posibilidades, en un futuro, quizás no tan lejano...

—Mi proposición es que seas mi concubina, no mi puta. Tendrás tu propia casa, en el reparto Uchiha, con las comodidades que desees, podrás decorarla y hacer lo que gustes del jardín. Podrás tener tu vida, separada de la de mi esposa y serás respetada, como mujer legitima del líder de mi clan.

Hinata miró desconcertada al hombre frente a ella, como si lo viera por primera vez.

—¿Usted...qué edad tiene Uchiha-sama? —preguntó finalmente, temblorosa.

—Tengo veintisiete.

—Ah...pensé que era mayor, —dijo ella con sinceridad.

—¿Que acaso tengo cara de viejo? —pregunto burlón.

Ella pensando que lo había ofendido, negó con insistencia.

—No no no, es que, usted se ve siempre tan...serio, —y ella miró sonrojada sus manos.

—Bueno, eso es conveniente en batalla.

—Es cierto… ¿porque quiere usted tener una concubina? —preguntó entonces con vacilación, quizás temiendo la respuesta.

—Te dije que me gustas… además, mi esposa no puede tener hijos. No es algo que requiero de ti de inmediato, pero lo deseo.

Sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero había cosas muy personales de su vida que él no estaba dispuesto a compartir. Al menos no en ese momento.

—Sé que esto parece repentino, pero no queda mucho tiempo. Mañana son las nupcias y pasado regreso a mis tierras. Tienes hasta mañana… digamos las siete de la noche, para darme una respuesta. Necesitaré el resto de la noche para convencer a Hiashi. Pero por eso tú no te preocupes.

El arrimó su mano a su cara de porcelana, y esta vez ella no lo rechazó. Le acarició el rostro, y los labios, con manos ásperas, pero con toque suave. Y la niña, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió segura en alguien.

.

.

.

La fiesta pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Mucha comedera y tomadera de shōchū.

—¡Oye niña, si tú! ¡Trae más botellas de shōchū! —le gritó a Hinata un Uchiha que iba ya pasado del mencionado líquido etílico.

—¡Que viva el shōchū!

—¡Sí!, —sonó un coro.

—¡Kampai!

Hinata miró rápido a sus alrededores, y vio una caja de botellas a un lado. Tomo un par, y se las trajo rápidamente al grupo alcoholizado de Uchihas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero mira que linda!

—¡Mami cásate conmigo!

— No seas descarado Hikaku, ¡que tú ya estas casado! Pero yo no mamacita, que me dices, ven conmigo.

—¿¡Eeeh!?, Naka, si te coge Nami en esa gracia, te parte pa' arriba y te deja sin pelotas.

Hinata se escurrió, sin que el grupo de hombres lo notara, y prosiguió su camino.

Su padre le había advertido que no la quería en la fiesta. En realidad ella no quería estar allí tampoco, y entendía lo que su padre trataba de prevenir. Así que se mantuvo lo más cautelosa posible, y se escondió en un rincón, debajo de una mesa, esperando el momento adecuado.

Ya se le estaban entumeciendo las piernas, cuando vio que el líder de los Uchihas se levantaba y dirigía hacia los baños.

—¡Uchiha-sama! —lo llamó una vez que él estaba apartado al resto de los asistentes.

Madara detuvo su paso, dándose la vuelta. Ella estaba hecha un estropajo, se le veía que no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y el pelo lo tenía hecho un desorden. Así y todo, Madara pensó se le veía hermosa. Caminó junto a ella y la miró con plena satisfacción reflejada en su rostro. Él ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.

—Uchiha-sama yo...yo quisiera saber si usted requerirá inmediatamente a que yo...que yo...que yo…

—Yo te daré un tiempo a que te acostumbres a mi persona, no te obligaré sin saber que estás lista. Pero si Hinata, eventualmente te haré el amor, —su carita era toda una canción, pero él tampoco le iba a ir con cuentos de hadas. La quería en su cama.

—Yo te prometo que no te lastimaré, conmigo estarás segura, —dijo firme. Y él no rompía sus promesas.

—Uchiha-sama yo...yo acepto, —parecía un tomatico y a él le pareció que era lo más lindo que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se le aproximó aún más, quedando solo un pie de distancia entre ellos, le tomó la barbilla y la acarició igual como le había hecho el día anterior.

—Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una piel muy suave...Hinata, —y ella se erizaba cada vez que él decía su nombre.

—Yo...no...nadie...

—¡Hinata! —la niña dio un brinco del susto, y el Uchiha le soltó la barbilla fastidiado.

—Padre, yo…

—Vete a tu cuarto.

—Yo…

—Ahora.

—Hinata, ve, déjame hablar con tu padre. Te dije ayer que yo me encargaría de eso, —Hiashi entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué pretendes con mi hija? —preguntó furioso.

—Mejor de lo que tu pretendes con ella. Le ofrecí ser mi concubina, y ella ha aceptado.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que tu-

—Yo no pretendo nada, le dejé todo muy claro. ¿Y tú, qué piensas hacer con ella? Te da vergüenza, te rehusaste a que se casara con un familiar mío, y mientras tanto permites que tú misma gente se propase con ella. ¿O es que acaso ella nunca te ha dicho que la acosan cuando está sola?

—Eso no es cierto-

—Yo lo presencié, y si no fuera porque ella estaba allí lo hubiera matado. Hiashi, yo no quiero una pelea por esto. Si lo deseas, puedes mandar un Hyūga mensual, semanal, ¡demonios! diariamente si te viene en gana, y verificas que ella está bien en mi casa. Yo no soy un abusador de mujeres.

Ya se había formado un corito de chismosos a ver cuál era el conflicto armado entre los líderes de los clanes...además, si se ponía la cosa muy fea, rodarán cabezas.

—¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! —anunció con firmeza el Hyūga.

—Uchiha, sígueme a un lugar más privado.

—Está bien...pero primero tengo que mear.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba llorosa, acostada bajo las fundas de su cama. Ella no quería ser la causa de una discordia, después de tantos años de guerra, finalmente había un acuerdo de paz. Se sintió culpable, pero no sabía qué hacer. Usaba su Byakugan de vez en cuando para verificar que ninguna pelea habría estallado en el salón de fiesta, y se tranquilizó considerablemente al ver a su padre y Uchiha entrar solos a su oficina.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás una o dos horas, cuando escuchó un toque firme en su puerta.

—Hinata, es tu padre.

—Pase...chichi-ue.

El hombre lucía tan serio que asustaba. No que Hiashi le hubiera pegado jamás en su vida, pero su padre era intimidante cuando la regañaba.

El sin embargo, se sentó en su futón, algo que nunca había hecho. Y el semblante le cambió, de rígido y severo, a uno de extremo cansancio y vulnerabilidad. A Hinata le pareció en ese momento que su padre había envejecido muchos años.

—Hinata, hija... tenemos que hablar.

 _Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto M.**

 **Notas:** Planeaba en realidad en postear esto el sábado, pero 'Irma is coming'. Así que no sé cuándo empezaran los ramalazos de viento, y cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí sin electricidad. El tercer capítulo ya está terminado y el cuarto a medias. El cinco tiene un outline, así que no se preocupen que se va a terminar, si Dios quiere.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron un minutico para dejarme un comentario, espere que les guste este nuevo chappy : )

* * *

Hinata corría junto a la tropa de Uchihas. Sentía el viento chocarle el rostro y pensó que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan libre. Quizás esa libertad no le duraría mucho. Quizás lo único que haría es cambiar de prisión, pero aquel día, en su cuartico de jardinería, le pareció que aquel hombre oscuro había sido sincero con ella.

Jamás había visto a Hiashi como lo vio esa noche. Vulnerable, si se atrevía a decirlo. Ella lloró en su regazo, y él le acarició el cabello, y se disculpó con ella por ser tan mal padre. También le prometió que el señor Uchiha cuidaría de ella, y que él se aseguraría de ello.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el Uchiha, apareciéndose de pronto a su lado.

En realidad, ella si estaba cansada, poco acostumbrada a largas travesías, pero no le molestaba, disfrutaba del viaje.

—No no, Uchiha-sama, estoy bien... gracias.

—Recuerda que son seis horas de marcha, solo hemos recorrido dos, y no quiero que te desmayes.

—No se preocupe Uchiha-sama, yo- —y se tropezó con una rama por no prestar atención.

Iba en caída cuando Madara la agarró por la cintura en el aire, se la pasó a la espalda, y continuó corriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido… y como si no llevara más de cien libras de peso a cuestas.  
—...en realidad no tiene que hacer esto Uchiha-sama —habló apenada, sosteniéndose fuertemente del cuello fornido del hombre.

—Madara —respondió él confundiéndola. —Madara, llámame Madara, —aclaró.

—Como usted desee, Ma-Madara-sama.

El hombre dio una señal y detuvo al grupo. La soltó si una palabra, y se dirigió a unos soldados más adelante. Hinata quedó algo desorientada, y supuso por un momento que por algún motivo desconocido, él se había molestado con ella.

Ella no tenía idea de los estragos que causaba en su ser cada vez que le decía Uchiha-sama, toda linda y sumisa. No fue nada comparado cuando le oyó "Madara-sama". No sabía que él la había estado observando casi todo el viaje. Que el viento hacía que las ropas se le ajustaran al cuerpo, y que efectivamente, no solo tenía cara de diosa, pero también un físico que le hacía compañía. Que llamarlo Madara-sama había sido una inyección directa a su libido, y que si no la hubiera soltado cuando lo hizo, seguramente se la hubiera llevado a un monte alejado, y la hubiera tomado contra un árbol. No podía romper la promesa que le había hecho, aunque su propia definición de _tiempo_ , no fuera probablemente la misma que ella imaginaba.

Él, a pesar de sus protestas, la hizo permanecer a sus espaldas por el resto del viaje. Así le fue posible acostumbrarse al "Madara-sama" de la joven Hyūga, y tener una que otra conversación. No le iba de más conocer mejor a la mujer con la que había decidido convivir.

.

.

.

Llegaron al distrito Uchiha justo al caer la noche. A ella le pareció que el lugar se le veía no muy diferente a su propio hogar, sin embargo, las personas lucían algo más… alegres.

Madara la llevó de manos hacia una casita que portaba un jardín muy lindo.

—¡Uruchi-obachan! —vociferó con fuerzas el hombre, sobresaltando a la chica, que había quedado por unos segundos mirando unas flores.

Una viejita con cara amigable salió y le dio un abrazo.

—¿¡Ya llegaron!? ¡qué bueno! ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo arroz, pescado ahumado, berenjena frita...

—Obachan me hace falta que atiendas a Hinata. Yo como más tarde, —el hombre la jaló por los hombros, presentándola —dale de comer y llévala a la casa, la que tú sabes y enséñale donde está todo.

—¿Y esta niña tan linda? —preguntó con amabilidad la abuela.

—Ella va ahora a... a… vivir conmigo y… bueno el caso es que nos vemos después. ¿Si? —el hombre le plantó un beso en la cara a la viejita y con esas se fue, impidiendo que ella le inventase más preguntas. La Obachan que bien lo conocía desde niño, lo vio ir con suspicacia.

—A ver en qué anda este ahora...A ver linda, ¿así que te llamas Hinata?

—Si, Uchiha-san…

—Pero que Uchiha-san, aquí todos me llaman Urushi-oba preciosa. Ven, que debes tener mucha hambre, y me lo cuentas todo.

…..

Madara se apareció bien tarde en la casa de la abuela. Pasó para ver cómo había salido todo, y esta le dio un buen jalón de orejas, _—que como iba a hacer de esa criatura su concubina, y que padre sería capaz de dejar hacer semejante a su hija_ —. Madara, después de comer y bañarse, ya hastiado y cansado se fue a su residencia. Tampoco fuera que las concubinas fueran algo del otro mundo, varios hombres en su clan mantenían unas, y además… su caso era especial. Hinata a todo efecto se convertiría en sus esposa, eso no tendría disputa.

Se la encontró en _su_ _cama_ completamente rendida, toda hecha un puñito del frío bajo las cobijas. Él no mantenía estufa ni siquiera en invierno, su elemento era el fuego y su cuerpo desprendía más calor de lo necesario. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que tendría que modificar varias cosas en su morada. Aún si la calentaba en las noches, en alguna ocasión se encontraría ausente debido a misiones. No podía dejar que ella pasase frío.

Se desnudó como de costumbre y se recostó junto a ella, notando al rato, antes de quedar adormecido, que la chica inconscientemente, se arrimaba más y más a su cuerpo, buscando calor. Terminó abrazándola, proporcionándole mucho placer. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no dormía junto a una mujer.

.

.

.

La chica se levantó entrada ya en la mañana. Hacía tiempo que no se levantaba tan tarde, acostumbrada a madrugar, pero quien la podía culpar, estaba muy cansada del viaje, a pesar de que la hubieran llevado cargada casi todo el camino.

La casa no parecía muy grande, ni por lo que había visto la noche anterior, tenía muebles o decoraciones extravagantes. Lucía sencilla y a ella ya le encantaba. Ya se encargaría de volverlo acogedor y sonrió llena de ilusión.

Se levantó del futón cuando escuchó sonidos proceder de algún sitio dentro de la casa y caminó sigilosa, hasta que se encontró a Madara en la cocina, solo en pantalones, cocinando huevos.

—Ya te despertaste —dijo ufano.

—Si… perdón por dormir tanto...—adelantó apenada y sonrojada, tratando de evitar posar su mirada en el pecho descubierto.

—Tu duermes todo lo que quieras, ¿tienes hambre? —y le plantó un bol de comida en la mesita sin escuchar respuesta.

Comieron en silencio, ella aun roja. No estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres con pecho al desnudo. Su clan mantenía reglas de conducta bien estrictas, que incluía el vestuario habitual y hasta el de entrenamiento, y ciertamente los hombres de su clan no ostentaban de pechos tan fornidos, amplios y velludos.

Él le hizo saber que había sacado todos los baúles con sus pertenencias del pergamino de carga. Se encontraban en el cuarto siguiente, y que podía hacer de él su vestuario si lo deseaba, pero le aclaró que el dormitorio sería donde exactamente ella había despertado. Ella no tenía problemas con eso, y se preguntó porque tal ahínco. Conocería la respuesta esa noche.

—Puedes ir donde quieras dentro del barrio. Si quieres ir al bosque me lo dices y yo asigno a alguien que te acompañe, no quiero que andes solas por esos lugares… La única área que no quiero que visites es una mansión que se encuentra al norte, cerca de aquí. La reconocerás porque está rodeada de un muro pintado con abanicos Uchihas. No entres allí, es la única regla.

—Es allí donde… ¿vive usted con su esposa? —preguntó curiosa y con algo de valentía, imaginando que era una pregunta algo indiscreta. El hombre frente a ella le comenzaba a dar confianza.

—Es… donde vive mi esposa. Hinata, no quiero que te perturbes con eso, tú y mi esposa no tendrán que ver. ¿Está bien?

.

.

.

Estaba feliz. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanta paz. Caminó por el barrio, y tal como él le había prometido, nadie se había propasado con ella, o faltado el respeto. Algunos la miraban curiosa, pero la mayoría la saludaba con cortesía.

Esa mañana se había dirigido a primera hora hacia el santuario local, donde le indicó Madara, porque había que darle las gracias a Kami-sama.

Pasó por el Torii, y subió los escalones a la cima de la loma, encontrándose solamente un viejito que barría el área, que aparentemente atendía el lugar. Realizó el misogi, para purificar su cuerpo y mente. Tiro sus monedas en la caja de ofrendas, hizo sonar los cascabeles, se inclinó dos veces y dio dos palmadas, como era tradición y agradeció de todo corazón a Kami-sama la oportunidad que tenía a una nueva vida.

Pidió además, que su relación con Madara no le causará problemas a su esposa, ya que le hacía sentirse culpable y egoísta. Más tarde, Hinata, con un cubo de agua y trapo, se pasó la tarde ayudando al anciano a limpiar las estatuas y mensajeros, notando curiosamente que eran zorros de nueve colas.

.

.

.

No sabía si él vendría más tarde, imaginó que quizás se la pasaría con su esposa y a ella eso no le causaba molestias. Mientras más tiempo estaba sola, quizás le ayudaría a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. En realidad no quería pensar mucho en el momento que Madara le pidiera intimidad. Aquello le aterraba.

La comida que preparaba ya estaba al punto, pensó, probando a la sopa de carnes. Las verduras que había comprado estaban maduras y la carne fresca, le quedaría exquisi…

—¡Ahh!

—No te asustes, soy yo, —habló Madara por lo bajo, sonriendo de soslayo.

—Ma-madara-sama, no sabía que estaba aquí…

—Llegué ahora mismo, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos...no sabía que cocinabas.

—Ah...si...me gusta ayudar en la cocina… la abuela Nisshu me enseñó... —estaba balbuceando, lo sabía, pero el hombre la había sorprendido cuando sin sentirlo entro a la cocina, se le pegó a sus espaldas y le habló al oído. Hubiera brincado, pero él le había pasado las manos por la cintura...y aún no la soltaba.

—Huele delicioso, —y ella tembló, algo en su voz le producía cosquillas en el estómago.

—Espero que le guste…

—Me daré un baño primero.

—...eh…?

…..

Hinata casi se desmaya cuando se enteró que el Uchiha viviría con ella, pero no fue nada comparado al darse cuenta que dormirían en la misma cama… y desnudo. Abrazaba su osito de peluche, aquel que tenía desde pequeña, arrimada lo más que podía a la orilla del futón, escondida bajo las cobijas.

—¿Ma-Mada-ra-sama e-es ne-necesario que duerma a-así...?

—Pues claro mi Luna, así me es más cómodo...te aseguro que te gustará.

—No no no, yo no po-podría…

—Claro que si puedes, ven aquí, no quiero que pases frío, —dijo atrayéndola por la cintura con su brazo, pegándosela a su pecho.

—Ma-Madara-sa...—y su voz desapareció en un hilito de voz, soltando su oso marrón.

—Hinata-Hinata- —la sacudió un poco, pero ella había perdido la conciencia.

No importaba, era la mejor manera de que la chica se acostumbrara a su persona...y mientras más rápido, mejor.

Le acarició un poco el vientre, por donde aún la sostenía su brazo grueso, y ella gimió en sueños y removió sus piernas.

Madara sonrió soberbio, pero suspiró insatisfecho, sabiendo que le costaría trabajo dormirse con la verga dura como la tenía.

.

.

.

Durante su tiempo libre, practicaba sus katas, hacía ya mucho que no lo ejercitaba. Si, desde aquel incidente su padre no la entrenaba. Fue en aquellos tiempos que se dio cuenta que su valor de mujer estaba perdido.

Pasó tiempo deprimida, sin salir de su habitación para siquiera cuidar del jardín de su madre, que le era de mucha importancia. No fue hasta que nació el bebe de su prima favorita, que se alentó a socializar. Sin embrago, le costó trabajo sobrellevar las miradas que pasaban de la lastima a la lujuria. Su inocencia reprimía los deseos más impuros de los hombres de su clan, pero una vez perdida, no había nada que los contuviera.

Se dedicó a la lectura, a su jardín, y ayudar a la abuela Nisshu en lo que pudiera. Tratando lo más posible de pasar desapercibida por todos, pero le fue imposible.

Nisshu-obasama siempre decía que poseía una belleza terrible, comparable a su abuela de quien se decía hombres habían muerto por ella. Nunca lo comprendió hasta ese momento. No solo Tokuma la acosaba, hombres de mayor edad le proponían ofertas indecorosas. Ella los ignoraba, pero sabía que algunos habían ido con su padre. Quizás la suerte estaba con ella. Su padre negó a todos, pero no al que ella había elegido.

Se le apretó el pecho pensando en su padre, y como había llorado junto a él. Le dolió tanto que aquella noche hubiese sido justo cuando ella se marchaba. Cuanto deseó haber tenido su padre a su lado, cuidándola, como siempre lo había hecho cuando era pequeña.

Hinata cayó al suelo verde, sollozando, perdiendo las ganas de continuar con su entrenamiento, recordando su pasado borrascoso.

Suspiró, calmándose, permitiendo que el viento le acariciara el rostro y cabellos, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la hierba bajo sus piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó súbito una vocecita tras ella.

Era un niño, muy lindo con el pelo y los ojitos tan negros como el azabache.

—Ehhh… estaba cogiendo fresco.

—¿En la hierba?

—…si… ¿es algo malo?

—No, pero eres rara.

Hinata rio, ese niño bello era tan directo, y se le ocurrió que Madara probablemente hubiese sido así.

—¿Me dices que edad tienes?

—Tengo seis años, —anunció orgulloso, inflando el pecho con altivez.

—Ahh ya eres un hombrecito.

Se molestó, —no soy un hombrecito, soy un hombre, y cuido de mi okāsan todos los días.

—Ahh… que bien… —no sabía que más decir, hasta que se le ocurrió:

—Quieres venir conmigo, tengo dulces en casa. Los horneé esta mañana.

—No me gustan los dulces, —masculló.

—¿De veras? —se sorprendió la chica. Jamás había conocido un nene que no gustara del azúcar.

—Mhh…tengo limonada, —y los ojitos se le abrieron. Ella sonrió para si, pensado que había acertado.

—Y… ¿tendrás también tomates? —preguntó curioso.  
—Si claro, ¿quieres que te prepare algunos…con aceite y sal? —vio al nene saborearse la boca.

—Vamos… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sasuke.

—Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, me llamo Hinata.

.

.

.

Los días avanzaban, y las cosas mejoraban entre ambos... más bien las cosas mejoraban para Hinata. Después de tres noches ya no se desmayaba cuando la arrimaba a su cuerpo en la cama y dos días más tarde, dejó de protestar por el asunto. Él no le daba tregua, la agarraba por la cintura hasta que ella se calmaba y se quedaba dormida. Estaba dispuesto a que intercambiara su osito por él. Sabía que le daba vergüenza, que se sentía incomoda, pero que también la excitaba. Era hombre que conocía las mujeres y sabía de esas cosas.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó con picardía una noche particular que ella se encontraba intranquila.

—Si-si— susurró ella, avergonzada aun de encontrarse cada noche con un Madara desnudo a sus espaldas, que la sostenía por la cintura y le susurraba cosas en el oído que, aunque inocentes, le hacia el cuerpo temblar... y no exactamente de miedo.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si...como dice…

—Creo que me mientes...

—Po-porque habría de mentirle.

—¿Aun me temes Hinata?

—No-no

—Me alegro...¿Y confías en mí?

Giró su cuerpo hacia él, quería verla a los ojos. Ella los abrió bien grandes, sin saber que decir, y ahogó la respiración. Confiaba en él, pero la ponía nerviosa. Él también le producía un cosquilleo y calor en su entrepierna que no comprendía

—Yo confió en usted Madara-sama.

—Me alegro.

No dijo más nada, y ella volvió a darle la espalada, avergonzada por no poder sostenerle la mirada.

Entonces la mano que le acariciaba su abdomen, como cada noche, dejó de sobarla y recorrió sus muslos y rodilla, hasta llegar al doblez de su yukata. Ella inhaló fuerte y contuvo el aire por unos segundos, y el dejó que su mano acariciara con avidez su piel bajo la tela.

Hinata iba a protestar, pero él no le dio chance y raudo introdujo su mano hasta su entrepierna.

—¡MADARA!

—Shhh-shh, —trató de calmarla, sosteniéndola por la ingle.

—¡Espere…!

—Está bien linda...no me rechaces…—dijo mientras que comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente la piel húmeda y caliente entre sus piernas.

—Pero…, —ella protestó débilmente.

—¿Me dijiste que confiabas en mi verdad? —persuadió.

—Pero...Madara-sama yo...

—Yo no te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometí, —dijo firme, sin soltarla de su agarre íntimo.

La sostuvo más fuerte, ella se revolvía y trataba de escapar sus brazos, pero él fue inflexible. Mientras tanto, su mano se hizo espacio y comenzó a acariciarle la intimidad palpitante.

Él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero a la vez someterla con suavidad. Necesitaba hacerla olvidar su pasado áspero, y crear nuevas experiencias con él. Era hombre, y quería de su calor de mujer, pero no quería lastimarla. Deseaba que sus encuentros le causaran deleite, no horror.

—Mira...que mojada estas…¿así te dejo todas las noches? mi niña...y yo aquí sufriendo como un idiota.

—Que...que dice...—ella se quedaba sin habla, comenzando a jadear y gemir.

—Shhh-shh esto te va a gustar, te lo prometo... Estas tan caliente Hinata...estas lista mi Luna.

Y le empezó a besar el cuello, y a mordisquear levemente, mientras que su mano no dejaba de masajear los pliegues de su sexo. Introdujo una falange, sintiendo sus jugos, esparciéndolos, preparándola para él y suspiró con ansias. Si no la hacía suya esa noche, se moriría de deseos.

Ella gimió, ante la intromisión, pero se removió asustada.

—Ven acá, —y terminó zafando la atadura de su yukata de dormir, abriéndola y dejando al descubierto un seno, lindo y voluminoso, con un pezón que le hacía salivar. No perdió tiempo y lo introdujo en su boca, chupándola con el deseo reprimido de un hombre que llevaba días haciendo de ella su fantasía sexual.

En un arranque de pasión la soltó y se colocó sobre ella, para terminar de quitarle por completo aquella túnica blanca que tanto odiaba, descubriendo por completo su cuerpo desnudo.

—Por Dios Hinata, que solo soy humano, —dijo ronco de deseo.

—Ma-Madara…

Bajo por su cuerpo y la agarró fuertemente por las rodillas para evitar que ella las cerrara, tal como intentaba hacerlo en ese momento, manteniéndolas abiertas.

—Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que quería hacerte mía, —dijo grave, su voz barítona hacia estremecer a la chica. Bajó su cuerpo, quedando frente a su entrepierna y anunció:

—También supe que quería lamerte el coño Hinata, créeme.

—¿Que-que?

Madara hundió su rostro y comió de ella como si fuera un manjar. Jamás imaginó que una chica tan suave y fina como Hinata podría chillar tanto, pero aquello era como música para sus oídos.

Lamió hasta que sintió que las piernas de ella no ejercían más resistencia, se relajaban y se abrían hacia su suerte. Madara, satisfecho, posó un último beso en sus labios para entonces subir a ella, y probar los otros.

La besó suavemente, saboreando su boca, alegre de que ella finalmente se dejaba hacer, y se acotejó entre sus piernas colocándolas en su espalda, queriéndola cómoda bajo él. Palpó, estaba más que lista y se introdujo suavemente en su cuerpo.

Ella se tensó, y abrió los ojos muy grandes, parecían lunas bajo la semi-penumbras de la vela. Su boquita se abrió, y su ceño se frunció, pero él no dejó de moverse dentro de ella hasta que no tocó fondo.

—Pequeña pero profunda —gruñó, sabía que tenía la verga grande como burro y saberse dentro de ella por completo le daba un placer inimaginable.

Ella no decía nada, se mordió los labios, le dolía, sin embargo, no de la manera que imaginó. Para su vergüenza aquel dolor y molestia le resultaba extrañamente placentero.

—Ma-Madara-sama…me duele, —se quejó trémula, pero el no frenó sus embestidas que eran firmes, pero sin brusquedad.

Se movió, y un jadeo que no pudo contener salió de su boca, y otro, y otro, y comenzó a gemir fuerte.

—¡Madara-sama! ¡Madara-sama! ¡Ma-Madara! —repetía loquita de placer.

Comenzó a sollozar, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Ciertamente jamás había tenido una sensación igual, semejante al dolor…pero no lo era, era algo mucho más desesperante.

—¡Hinata sí! ¡que si coño! —resopló el hombre. Se movía con fuerzas sobre ella, _dentro_ de ella, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se agitara con energía bajo el suyo.

Perdió la orientación y el sentido del tiempo, mientras su garganta no dejaba de hacer sonidos quejumbrosos. Ya ni sabía lo que decía. En cualquier otra ocasión, tal comportamiento le hubiese provocado suma vergüenza, pero estaba tan inconsciente de sus acciones que ni siquiera las groserías del Uchiha le causaban rubor. Gruesas lagrimas fluían pasado sus cachetes, mientras que sus manos sujetaban con fiereza la gruesa piel de la espalda.

La joven alcanzó su clímax, y la emoción fue tan aguda que llegó a perder el conocimiento por unos segundos. El hombre no dejó de mecerse con vitalidad, y en un gruñido de macho alfa conquistador, llenó su interior de su semilla.

—Así me gustas, sudada y satisfecha de placer, —y le besó la boca, saboreándole la lengua apasionado.

Se separó de ella, para coger un respiro y verla a los ojos, apenas podía por las penumbras, pero el Uchiha tenía vista de águila. Le acarició el cachete, limpiándole las lágrimas.

—¿Te gustó? —ella movió suave su cabeza asistiendo, sin pensarlo.

—Te prometí que te gustaría, ¿no es cierto? —ella volvió a asentir.

El dejó una pequeña sonrisa relucir en sus labios. —No te preocupes, lo haremos muchas veces más. —Y la volvió a besar.

Más tarde, después de retozar un rato más con ella, la niña quedó dormida en sus brazos, aún dentro de ella. Deslizó fuera su verga límpida y saciada, y sujetando las sabanas que se había amontonado en un rincón con la actividad, los cubrió a ambos.

Extinguió la vela con una maniobra de manos, y le besó la frente. Ella dormía profundamente acurrucada a su pecho.

 _Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto M.**

* * *

Se despertó desorientada... y adolorida. Intentó desenredarse de sus sabanas, cuando al mirar a un lado, vio su osito tirado al suelo. Su rostro se incendió, recordando la noche.

Cubrió su carita, hecha un manojo de vergüenza, sin saber cómo enfrentaría al hombre cuando lo viera... después de esa anoche. Recordaba sus besos, el toque de sus manos, su voz ronca murmurar suciedades en su oído, y la sensación extraña de aquella carne gruesa moverse con agilidad en su interior, que en nada se pareció a la desagradable mano de su abuelo.

Se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas en inconsciente acto de protección, gimiendo de la pena. Si era sincera con ella misma, aquello, todo aquello que le había hecho le había gustado, y mucho. _¿Sería así siempre?_

Aterrorizada como estaba de ser tocada por un hombre, jamás imagino que la experiencia llegase a ser tan embriagadora. Entendió que le habían mentido. Le habían dicho desde la primera vez que sangró, que era una mujer y que cuando le tocara complacer a un hombre, sería su deber de someterse a sus desagradables caricias.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo sus partes íntimas incomodas y sensibles al tacto. Se levantó, sintiendo sus piernas temblar levemente. Cargó su osito, avergonzada de haberlo tirado a un lado, y lo colocó en su mesita de noche. En realidad no era la primera vez que lo veía tirado. Madara se encargaba por las noches de arrojarlo, y suplantar su puesto junto a su pecho.

 _¿La querría?_ O es que quizás él se comportaba así con todas sus mujeres. No era tonta. Un hombre como Madara seguramente se acostaba con muchas. Había escuchado una vez sin querer, que Natsu desaparecía en su habitación en las noches, y que no volvía a salir hasta entrada en la mañana, toda desarreglada, muy en contra de la apariencia requerida en los miembros de su clan. También advirtió a varias mujeres de su clan, algunas inclusive casadas, mirándolo con deseo. Sin embargo, él la escogió a ella.

Madara no era lindo de rostro como Tokuma o su primo Neji-nii, sin embargo, tenía una personalidad que intimidaba e infundía respeto. Su mandíbula era cuadrada y fuerte, y sus ojos, aunque hermosos, observaban con tal poder de penetración que ella apenas conseguía sostenerle su mirada. Madara exudaba una virilidad de la que ella con su escaso conocimiento de mujer, no lograba ser inmune. Ni decir de su tamaño, era inclusive más grande que Iroha-san, el Hyūga más alto de su clan.

Espabilándose, realizando que no podía quedarse escondida todo el día en la habitación, salió a darse un baño. Sentía su piel pegadiza de sudor seco, y en su entrepierna percibía la presencia de una sustancia viscosa.

Ingresó más tarde a la cocina, para encontrarse que Madara no estaba.

Respiró con alivio, al menos no tendría que verlo de inmediato. Él le había dejado el desayuno casi preparado, solo los huevos frescos yacían en la meseta para ser preparados y se sintió agradecida.

Vio una nota dejándole saber que regresaría pronto, pero que había tenido salir por cuestiones del clan, enrojeció al ver 'te veo luego mi Luna', ese mismo apelativo tierno con que la había llamado en la noche. Hinata suspiró, presionando el papel contra su pecho.

.

.

.

—¿Te gustan? —sonrió alegre al ver al niño disfrutar con gozo de los o-nigiris de vegetales. Tenía varios arrocitos esparcidos por la cara, dándole mucha gracia porque siempre se las daba de grandecito.

Se estaba encariñando con el crío. A cada rato llegaba a la casa fingiendo aburrimiento, pero le había confesado un día, que cocinaba mejor que su mamá, pero que ni se atreviera a decirle a nadie, porque entonces dejaría de ser su amigo.

Su madre, Mikoto-san, una dama muy amable y educada que vivía contiguo, era la esposa de un primo mayor de Madara, así que eso convertía a Sasuke en sobrino del hombre. El niño también tenía un hermano mayor, de la edad de Hinata, pero a ese no lo conocía. Sabia de él porque el chico hablaba de su aniki todo el tiempo, y como sería tan fuerte como él cuándo fuera grande. Hinata, solo para molestarlo le preguntaba, —pensé que ya eras grande, —él enrojecía y respondía refunfuñando, —¡lo soy! ... solo que... cuando sea más grande.

—Ah, más grande de lo que ya eres. Ya entiendo. —Ella le seguía el juego.

—¿Y que hace esta pulga aquí? —anunció su… _–que le llamaba, ¿marido? –_ por la puerta trasera. Ella se sonrojó, y él como si nada le desordenó el pelo al chico, haciendo que este le gruñera. Él no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Hinata,

—¿Y no hay para mí?

—Cla-claro Madara-sama, —y caminó deprisa a servirle un platico con inarizushis, sus favoritos.

—Yo no soy una pulga, —anunció con vehemencia el menor.

—¿Ah sí? Desde aquí pareces una pulga.

—¡Pues cuando crezca, seré más grande que tú!

—Ah ja ja ja, está bien está bien. Veremos eso, —rio el hombre.

—¡También me casaré con Hinata, así que eres mi rival!

La carcajada de Madara retumbó por toda la casa.

—Pero serás carbón desvergonzado como tu tío, ven acá, —lo agarró por el pescuezo y sacudió rudamente el cabello. —Por eso eres mi sobrino favorito, —dijo a carcajadas, mientras que el pequeño refunfuñando, trataba de zafarse del agarre férreo del hombre.

Hinata, afectada y sonrosada, observó el intercambio con sorpresa. Pensó que la falta de respeto de Sasuke lo haría enfurecer y hasta quizás pegarle, como hubiese sucedido con cualquier niño de su clan en la misma situación, sin embrago, se dio cuenta en ese momento que su marido era más gentil de lo que imaginaba. Su pecho entibió, pensando que quizás un día lo vería con un nene suyo, actuando de igual manera.

—Pues intenta robármela. Pero advierto, te costará mucho, aquí sobra macho para ella, ¿verdad amor?

La carita de la joven hirvió, mientras que Madara reía a costa de ellos. Hinata suspiró sonrosada.

.

.

.

A veces en las tardes, Hinata entrenaba vigorosamente su Byakugan seguido del almuerzo.

Ese día Madara se había quedado dormido en la sala, sobre el tatami. Le pareció extraño, ya que él siempre se le advertía con mucha energía. Todos los días se levantaba bien temprano, ella apenas lo veía, pero siempre regresaba en las tardes.

Enrojeció recordando sus noches. Después de la primera noche juntos como marido y mujer, Madara la dejó tranquila por un día, solo acurrucándose junto a ella. Sin embargo, después del tercer día, la tomaba todas las noches, sin darle tregua, haciéndola gimotear mucho.

Dormía recostado de lado, con su cabello salvaje cayéndole de lado. Ella le trajo una sabanita cubriéndolo, pero pensó después que quizás aquel gesto fuese innecesario. Madara era naturalmente caliente y no pasaba frio.

Golpeaba el tocón de madera con fuerzas. Cada golpe hacia que la madera estallara en una llovizna de astillas, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Hubiese querido tener a alguien con quien compartir su entrenamiento, quería crecer. Alas, haría lo que podía.

Lo vio antes de sentirlo. Con su Byakugan, reparó en Madara despierto, observándola desde la terraza lateral, con el pecho al descubierto y los brazos cruzados. Trató de no prestarle atención y continuó con su ejercicio. Sin embargo, vio después con su técnica que el hombre se acercaba.

—Te estas entrenando, me gusta eso. Uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar.

—Si Madara-sama, —al menos su tartamudeo mejoraba, a la vez que se familiarizaba más con su persona.

—¿Lo haces todas las tardes?

—Casi todas, —respondió cohibida, removiéndose un mechón de la cara.

—Ven, pelea conmigo.

Ella hesitó, no creyendo sus palabras.

—Ven, ¿me temes? — y sin pensarlo más arremetió contra él, puño fino listo para el ataque.

En dos brincos cayó en frente, y sus brazos se movieron agiles para golpearle sus puntos de tenketsu. Sin embargo él, con la agilidad de una pantera la esquivó como si de un insecto se tratara, y le golpeó el costado de su antebrazo, evitando la mano cargada de chakra acercándose a su cuerpo.

Se repitió esto muchas veces, ella se acercaba para darle el golpe, mientras que el a último momento la evadía como si nada. Se dio cuenta, que estaba jugando con ella. Le miró a los ojos, ni siquiera el sharingan lo tenía activado. Se sintió una basura, era tan débil que siquiera era digna a que usara su jutsu heredado.

Repentinamente ella suspendió sus movimientos, afligida, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Por qué frenaste, cansada tan pronto?

—¡No! es solo que a usted... a usted yo no le soy un reto. No tiene que molestarse.

—¿Y te vas a rendir tan fácil?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

—No, —pronunció firme, animándose. Ella activó sus ojos nuevamente, y empuñado sus manos se tiró al ataque.

Continuaron por rato, hasta que cayó al suelo abatida y falta de aire.

—Tienes buena técnica, solo necesitas práctica.

—No tiene que decirme eso Madara-sama, sé que soy un fracaso.

Él se agachó junto a ella, y tomándola de la mandíbula la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No te halago porque seas mi mujer y me guste hacerte el amor en las noches. Yo jamás brindo buen reporte al que no se lo merece.

—Usted siquiera activó su justsu… —comentó acongojada.

—Hinata, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano con quienes activo mi sharingan cuando peleo.

Eso la sorprendió. Sabía que el hombre era fuerte, pero no hasta el punto de siquiera necesitar de su poder ocular para pelear.

—En realidad, solo conozco una persona en este mundo que es mi igual... —ella pensó que quizás quería decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

La cargó, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y otros por las piernas, arrimándosela al pecho, y se la llevó directo a la casa.

—¿Quieres que te entrene?

Se sorprendió por su generosa propuesta, y no queriendo desaprovecharlo aceptó de inmediato.

—No podré hacerlo todos los días, pero quizás dos o tres veces por semana. —Ella se emocionó.

—Pero, tengo una condición. —Detuvo su camino, parándose en medio de la sala, sin soltarla.

—¿Que condición Madara-sama? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Cada vez que entrenemos y no logres darme siquiera un golpe, recibirás un castigo— y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Ca-castigo?

—Si.

—¿Será muy malo?

—Eso depende... —se le erizó la piel, notando su mirada ladina mirándola fijo. Ella enrojeció, sintiendo que esa mirada le revolvía sus estomago con mariposas y le acaloraba su entrepierna.

El continuó su camino por un pasillo.

—¿A dónde me lleva Madara-sama? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el rumbo de conversación.

Ladeó una sonrisa —Mhm, pienso darte un baño.

Ella se agarró fuerte a su espalda, escondiendo la quemazón en su rostro. Eso le pasaba por preguntar.

…..

Después de la decepción de su esposa, Madara nunca pensó que se encontraría un día a alguien como Hinata.

En realidad jamás había estado con una mujer como ella. Tímida y sumisa, y con un corazón enorme. Tampoco conocido a alguien que le respondiera con su cuerpo tan honestamente. Sus gemidos desposeían artilugio alguno. Eran producto de pura necesidad y deleite jamás experimentado con otro.

Ni su esposa, ni sus amantes, ni putas, ninguna tenía una pizca de sumisión, y ninguna había sido tan ingenua. Porque su Hinata a pesar de todo, había sido una niña virgen aquella noche que la hizo suya, haciéndolo sentirse bien macho si era honesto consigo.

Lo sabía no solo por su actitud, pero también porque la había obligado varias veces tocarle la virilidad, dura y lista para ella. Y siempre se hacía un manojo de nervios. Le preguntaba cosas como, "¿has visto una antes?" y "¿has tocado una?" o "ven y siéntela, es toda tuya" y ella se hacía todo un manojo de nervios, negando con insistencia. Supo entonces que el chisme de Natsu había sido cierto, y que el viejo de mierda solo le había metido la mano. Maldito viejo desgraciado.

Después de unos días, ella no le peleó o forcejeó, no le daba trabajo abrirle las piernas y someterla al placer. De hecho, en las últimas semanas, hasta se abría para él, sin necesidad de mucho arrullamiento. Esto le indicó que estaba lista para algo más duro. Y a él sí que le encantaba el sexo duro y rudo.

Ya sabía que tipo de castigos quería, pensó juguetón, mientras le acariciaba el cabello liso a la chica desnuda y rendida en sus brazos.

La bañó, tal y como le había declarado, muy para su vergüenza. Y terminaron juntos en la poceta, ella sobre su cuerpo, donde le enseño a montarlo. Aunque cansada, se había movido sobre él con buen abandono, y se había quedado dormida después de su clímax sobre su pecho, él aún dentro de ella. Le acarició la espalda húmeda, sentado en el agua tibia.

Lo cierto es que era un suertudo de mierda.

.

.

.

Esquivó su patada con un golpe de mano.

La chica, agitada y sudorosa, cayó al piso de madera al perder el equilibrio. Se mordió los labios aguantando el dolor al pegarse rudamente contra el suelo del dojo, para luego saltar de un brinco y arremeter nuevamente contra él.

Su puño suave se movía con fluidez frente a ella, tal como le habían enseñado, sin embargo, él los evadía sin apenas emplear movimiento o esfuerzo alguno. Ella acometió fuerte, el aire chispeaba cargado de chakra y la madera crujía sonora bajo sus pies.

Ella, con sus venas enfiladas alrededor de sus ojos, veía el chakra del hombre correr tranquilamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Era monstruoso. Sobre todo la primera vez que le vio, no conocía humano alguno con semejante volumen y... oscuridad. Supo entonces, que jamás tendría un chance con él, cuanto más aparecería como una mosquita molesta. Pero estaba renuente a rendirse, ese no era su camino del ninja, además... no quería ser castigada. Tembló al pensarlo, destabilizándola, haciéndola caer nuevamente. En realidad estaba agotada, apenas si podía moverse. Él había cumplido con ella, aunque no servía como un contrincante digno a su destreza, él se había mantenido allí, enseñándole como le había prometido.

El hombre se acercó y le agarró por sus antebrazos sorprendiéndola, haciendo que su poder ocular se desactivara, elevándola a sus pies.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy Hinata, —anunció ronco sin soltarla.

—Yo-yo puedo continuar Madara-sama, —agregó la chica jadeando.

El la miró firme a los ojos, una ceja elevada escéptico.

—Es mejor continuar otro día, —agregó suave.

Le puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, elevándola para que le mirara a los ojos, y ella asintió, arrebolada, sabiendo que sería castigada. Sin cortar su toque, bajó la cabeza para tomar los labios dulces de ella. Ella no lo rechazó e introdujo la lengua, saboreándola con avidez. Estaba agitada y temblorosa, pero él no había roto ni una gota de sudor. La apretó contra su cuerpo, para sentirla completa contra él, sintiéndolo crecer en sus pantalones. Si, él quería castigarla.

La soltó de súbito, dejándola anonadada por un instante, para luego quedarse tiesa y nerviosa, cuando Madara comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella.

—Desnúdate, —mandó escueto.

—¿...eh?

Él sonrió de soslayo. —Es hora de tu castigo mi Luna.

—Pero... ¿dolerá? —preguntó ansiosa.

—¿Alguna vez te hecho algo que no te haya gustado?

Su cara se volvió una manzanita madura y él pensó que se advertía muy linda. Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, pero ahora mismo tenía otras prioridades.

Ella, sin chistar más, comenzó a desabrocharse el lazo en su cintura, sosteniendo su corta yukata.

Sus ropas cayeron a la madera en un sonido sordo. Le mandó además a desasir sus bandas envolviéndole sus lindos pechos, pudiendo verificar entonces, que su rubor le llegaba hasta los montes.

Estaba nerviosa, y su cuerpo titiritaba ligeramente producto del ejercicio... y los nervios. Entonces él, sin aun tocarla, volvió a rodear su cuerpo, deteniéndose tras sus espaldas. Ella se cubrió sus pechos, sintiéndose cohibida, porque aunque él ya le había visto y hecho, no se sentía segura expuesta. Ella sintió un frufrú de ropas, suponiendo que él se desnudaba también.

Primero sintió las manos gruesas posarse en sus hombros, para acariciarle la piel de sus brazos, para después recorrerle los senos y pegarla contra su amplio pecho, pudiendo comprobar entonces su desnudez.

Sintió su aliento antes de sentir su lengua recorrer su cuello, para luego terminar con besos y pequeñas mordidas que le erizaron los pelos.

Sus manos, que habían decidido recorrerle la cintura y caderas, regresaron al tope de sus hombros, para forzarla de rodillas al piso.

Ella cayó sobre sus ropas, sintiendo al hombre arrodillarse tras ella, cuando su mano la empujó suavemente hacia delante, haciéndola caer de manos al suelo.

Se sentía tan expuesta, no estaba segura si le gustaba, y estaba nerviosa a lo que le podría hacer, aún insegura en su cuerpo y aún no lograba quitarse de unas el miedo a la intimidad con el hombre, sobre todo allí, en un lugar desconocido que no era su habitación y a la luz del día y no las velas de la noche.

Se apoyó sobre sus manos, de manera más cómoda, y el hombre le acotejó las piernas, dejando su trasero redondoexpuesto al aire. Ella jadeó y tembló cuando la tocó. Le acarició las nalgas con algo de rudeza, para entonces plantarle una sonora nalgada.

—¡Madara!, —se quejó.

—Shh, está bien mi Luna, es tu castigo...

—Pero...

—Shh, —volvió a arrullar, acariciándola con delicadeza, para luego deslizar su mano más bajo a su entrepierna, y frotar los suaves labios de su intimidad.

Ella gimió muy a su pesar, y él, sacando su mano de ella, le volvió a pegar una fuerte nalgada.

Ella sollozó, mas asustada que adolorida, y él le volvió a acariciar, para luego volverle a arremeter varias veces.

—Cinco, solo cinco mi amor. ¿Estás bien?

—Ma-Madara-sama, porque...

—Shhh, está bien mi Luna, todo está bien. Quédate así... —comenzó a besarle la piel de su enrojecido derrière, para luego trazar con la lengua un camino sureño.

—Es-espere... —se quejó, sintiendo el músculo bucal suave y húmedo moverse alrededor de sus delicadas zonas erógenas.

Madara sorbió, mimó y metió su lengua en lugares de los que ella no imagino tendrían nada que ver con el sexo. Pero nada la preparó para sentir el apéndice del hombre en esa abertura a la que le llamaba cariñosamente como "mi coñito rico", y casi se desmaya cuando su clímax recaló sin consuelo. Sus rodillas cayeron rendidas, mientras que la mano del hombre le masajeó los últimos vestigios de su orgasmo. La enderezó, sosteniéndola por la cintura y abriéndole bien las piernas, para entonces sin mucho esperar, entrar en ella de una zarpada.

La chica jadeó, sintiendo agudamente la rudeza de su miembro, pero estaba tan húmeda, que el hombre fue capaz de deslizarse en su interior sin dificultad. El piso se volvió su ancla, mientras que Madara la movía y la mecía a su antojo. Se sintió como una muñeca, sin voluntad propia pero aquella de su amo. Y lo peor quizás era que... le gustaba.

Ella no vio cuándo una figura sigilosa se asomó a la puerta corrediza, para observarlos. Pero Madara si la advirtió, e hicieron contacto visual. El por su lado no frenó sus embistes ni por un instante.

Se observaron el uno al otro, hasta que Madara, perdiendo interés, regresó su atención a la pequeña mujer gimiendo bajo él, y se acercó a su cuello para besarlo sin perder el ritmo de sus poderosas caderas.

Una mueca de desagrado se posó en los labios de la intrusa, marchándose en una ráfaga enfadada de sedas.

Madara, perdido de placer dentro de los estrechos confines de la chica, jadeaba con fuerza.

—Eres mía Hinata, —gruñó bajo, —solo mía.

.

.

.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha-san, quiero agradecerle por haber venido...

—¡Que formal! por favor llámeme Hazuki.

—Hazuki-san... si bueno verá, como mi llegada a este lugar fue algo... repentino, no tuve tiempo de hacer preparaciones. Tengo varias yukatas que me gustaría que le modifique las mangas... no creo que sea muy bien visto que ande luciendo vestimenta de soltera.

—Por supuesto yo entiendo.

—Uruchi-obasan me la recomendó, dice que es usted la mejor costurera por estos lados... —añadió la joven.

—Uruchi-oba me honra, —y le sonrió con amabilidad.

Era cierto. Si hubiese sido su boda, parte de los preparativos hubiesen sido la adquisición de nueva indumentaria que reflejara su nuevo estatus de mujer casada. Uchiha Hazuki era una señora risueña que lucía estar cerca de los cuarenta. Su rostro agraciado, mostraba algunas líneas de expresión, pero su mirada era de una mujer alegre. Seguramente una de esas almas fuertes que no se permitían derrumbar por los sucesos de la vida.

—Mira, ¿qué te parece este corte? Es muy práctico para-

Sintieron unos pasos por el corredor lateral, y una señora extremadamente hermosa en elegante florido kimono irrumpió en la sala, sin tocar ni pedir permiso. Hinata vio el rostro de Hazuki cambiar de amistoso a uno frío, mientras que la señora caminaba alrededor del salón, observando muebles y ornamentos, sin dirigirle palabra.

Hinata, pensando que aquello era muy descortés, pero sin querer serlo ella comenzó:

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó amablemente.

La elegante señora la miró con desprecio, y habló finalmente:

—Hazuki, no sabes la gracia que me da ver a la ramera oficial y la no oficial de mi marido en esta casa juntas. ¿Que ahora se han hecho mejores amigas? —preguntó con fingido entusiasmo.

Hinata sintió que se le congelaban las venas y un calor inundarle el rostro. Tenía sospechas de quien podía ser, pero aquello lo corroboraba.

—¿Me pregunto qué posibles temas de conversación tendrán?… mm, cuantas veces se han follado a Madara en la semana-

—Naori-san, no creo que a Madara-sama le gustará saber que has venido aquí sin ser invitada, —añadió Hazuki gélidamente.

—¿Y quien te crees que eres tú para suponer o no lo qué pensará mi marido? —añadió duramente.

—Además, solo estaba de pasada para conocer la nueva… mujercita de mi esposo —prosiguió alegremente. —Pero mírala, si es muy linda, imagino que no tuviste que mamarle mucho la verga para convencerlo a que te trajera

—Usted… por favor, lárguese de mi casa, —expresó Hinata enderezándose y llenándose de valor.

—¿Tu casa? —se burló. —Que yo sepa esta es la casa de mi esposo, por consiguiente, es mi casa también.

—Naori, márchate, tu presencia no es deseada.

—Ok ok, por dios, que no hay que ponerse así… dijo juguetona.

—Niña, dile a Madara cuando regrese que quiero verlo. ¿Claro? —Y se fue sin dirigirse mas a ellas, cabeza en alto.

Un silencio incomodo llenó la habitación. La señora Hazuki miraba a un lado, claramente disgustada. Hinata no sabía que decir, y un sentimiento de tristeza le lleno el estómago. Supuso que era normal que la felicidad no duraría mucho.

—Hazuki-san… ¿usted me decía algo sobre un corte?

.

.

.

—¿Y por dónde anda Itachi? Hace rato que no lo veo, —preguntó el Uchiha mayor mientras almorzaba.

—¿Niisan? Anda con su novia, — respondió Sasuke con claro fastidio marcado en su rostro infantil.

—¿Eh? ¿Itachi tiene novia? —preguntó con curiosidad el hombre.

—Sí, es un fastidio. Andan pegados como chicle, y no me deja salir con ellos. Siempre solos por ahí, — y chasqueó la lengua molesto, —ya casi no entrena conmigo.

—Ah, y por eso es que andas aquí de perro faldero con mi mujer ¿eh? Serás cabroncito.

—Te lo dije, cuándo crezca te quitaré a Hinata. Ella será mía. ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!

—Anja, —respondió el hombre con indolencia. —¿Y quién es la novia de tu hermano? El muy pillo no me ha dicho nada, —rio para sí, llevándose a la boca algo de vegetales horneados. —Es uno de mis mejores guerreros, —le aclaró a Hinata.

—Izumi. Uchiha Izumi, —respondió el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

—Sasuke, —comenzó el hombre, —con ese carácter no vas a llegar ni a los cincuenta. —Sasuke le hizo una mueca.

—Izumi… ¿ella no es la hija de Hazuki? —preguntó Madara. Hinata sintió su corazón brincar y le dio una ojeada al hombre. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí.

Hinata miró su plato, sintiendo su pecho estrujarse ligeramente. No le había contado a Madara lo acontecido. De hecho, no pensaba decirle nada. ¿Quién era ella? solo una simple concubina. Sin derechos de recriminar ni de pedir explicaciones. En realidad, tampoco las quería. Quería solo que su vida se mantuviese simple y sin complicaciones… si Madara se iba con otras mujeres, por más que le doliese ¿qué iba a hacer ella?

 _¿Será por eso que no vivían juntos? ¿Porque él la engañaba, y ella, su esposa, se cansó de sus infidelidades y era ahora grosera y amargada?_ Hinata suspiró con congoja.

—¿Que pasa Hinata? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor, haciéndola brincar ligeramente en su asiento.

—Na-nada, —fingió.

—Mm. Ven aquí, —se la pegó a su lado, —no me gusta que me ocultes nada ¿está bien? Si algo te molesta me lo dices.

—S-si, Madara-sama. No se preocupe, yo estoy bien, —mintió ella con una sonrisa.

El la besó, y Sasuke hizo arqueadas, más otros gestos de asco. Madara irritado, le dio un cocotazo al niño. Hinata sonrió melancólica. No quería que ese momento acabara.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Notas: "Sexo duro y rudo" lol. Esa frase la leí por primera vez en un fic de okashira janet. Ella escribe precioso, aunque le descarga más al Naruhina. Sobre todo su "Seduciendo a Nejinissan" (nejihina) y "De vuelta a tu corazón" (kakahina) son clásicos aquí en ffnet.

Yukatas de soltera: no se mucho de eso, pero tengo entendido que las formas de los kimonos y yukatas tienen que ver con el estatus civil.

Hazuki es la mama de Izumi, la niña que Itachi asesinó primero durante la masacre. ¿Recuerdan cuando Obito le dijo a Sasuke que él había matado a su amante? Vaya, no se eso de amante con un niño de 13 años, pero por lo menos si eran enamorados. ¡Que triste! Así que quise añadirlos en esta historia.

Alguien menciono que queria que Itachi apareciera en el fic. Siento la decepcion pero Itachi sera solo mencionado varias veces. Decidi hacerlo mayor que los cinco anos que le lleva a Sasuke, simplemente por como es mencionado por Madara en el capitulo primero. Quiciera decir que a mi Itachi me encanta y aunque solo tengo 2 fics con ellos, el Itahina es mi OTP, sin dudas creo que son el par mas sano de todo Naruto.


End file.
